


Bored

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Series: Team BAEstie: A Ballins Drabble Series [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Finn and Seth are too cute for words, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Seth keeps Finn entertained while Finn’s waiting to do an interview.





	Bored

Finn Balor was not happy. He was at a radio station in Las Vegas about to do an interview hyping Elimination Chamber, but unfortunately for him there had been a slight miscommunication between WWE and the station about what time he was supposed to go on and now he was stuck in the green room waiting for much longer then anyone had originally planned.   
  
Now utterly bored Finn had his phone out and was aimlessly browsing Lego’s website looking at new sets while texting Seth who was across town having coffee with Sasha and Bayley.   
  
_**Finn: There’s a new pirate ship!**_  
  
_**Seth: You have like 5 pirate ships.**_  
  
_**Finn: But it’s bigger then those ones.**_  
  
_**Seth: We’re gonna need more shelves.**_  
  
_**Finn: I’m so fucking bored. This sucks.**_   
  
Seth’s next message came though, Finn was surprise to see that this one was a picture. He opened it and laughed out loud at the silly face Seth was making. It was very common knowledge that Seth absolutely hated taking selfies. Even his closest friends had to drag or trick him to get him to take one with them but Seth would always send him the silliest ones he could think of when he knew Finn needed entertainment.   
  
_**Finn: Nice face, Hunny Bunny.**_  
  
_**Seth: Must you?**_  
  
_**Finn: I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cuddle Bear**_  
  
_**Seth: FINN! Really?!** _   
  
Finn knew that Seth couldn’t stand being called cheesy overly-affectionate nicknames, but his reaction to them was so hilarious that it had become a game for Finn to call him the worst ones he could come up with.   
  
_**Finn: I have no idea what you mean, Muffin**_  
  
_**Seth: Please, Finn. Bayley is looking over my shoulder and laughing at me.** _   
  
Finn laughed even harder when a few seconds later he received a picture of Seth’s cute disgruntled face courtesy of Sasha.   
  
_**Finn: But Agra, but you look so cute when you’re grumpy.**_  
  
_**Seth: I swear Balor, I’m going to kick your ass.**_  
  
_**Finn: I’d rather you do something else to it actually**_

_**Seth: Why? Why do I put up with you. No respect, none at all.** _

_**Finn: Because…** _

_**A. You would be bored without me.** _

_**B. Because you love me Mo Chroi.** _

_**Seth: I guess so…..** _

_**Finn:**_


End file.
